


Will you?

by Dapple_ishh



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha!Greg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Gregonnor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Connor, mpreg warning, uhhh Hurt/Comfort I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapple_ishh/pseuds/Dapple_ishh
Summary: Connor finds out something shocking, he is afraid Greg won't understand.





	Will you?

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on Tumblr sent me an ask asking if I could write a small story with Omega!Connor and Alpha!Greg, sooo, here.
> 
> Warning: MPreg! If you don’t feel comfortable with it, don’t read.

17-years-old Connor was sitting in the floor of his bathroom, a sick and scared expression decorated his dark tanned face. He had something in his hand, a small white and pastel pink stick that had _++_ in one of the extremes. He had some trouble breathing, feeling as if he came to acknowledge what was happening, he would throw up.

Outside, Amaya was sick worried waiting by the door of the bathroom on Connors house; she's been waiting for 30 minutes now and Connor wasn't answering any of her questions, though she could feel the fear, confusion, and sadness radiating from Connor. Her Alpha instincts told her to comfort him, but she wasn't going to rush anything just in case she could trigger Connor more. An Omega was highly sensitive, especially if they were going through what she believed that Connor was going through. She sighed and softly knocked on the blue door. "Connor? Can I come in?"

_Silence._

"Connor?" She heard a sigh and then he replied quietly.

"Okay."

She opened the door slowly and quietly as she could, and faced Connor once she was inside. She kneeled in front of him and when he made eye contact with her, she understood what he was telling her. "It's positive, isn't it?" Connor nodded and burst into tears, sobbing harshly. "Oh, Connor..." She sat by his side and he put his head on her shoulder. 

"I'm 17, what am I gonna do with a baby? I haven't even finished school!" He sobbed. 

She kept stroking his hair with her hand gently. "Shh, it's okay, I'll help you..."

"What am I gonna tell my mother? What about my brother? And-" He stopped suddenly, with eyes wide open in fear.

Amaya looked at him. "Connor...?" She saw Connor put his hand over his belly, he still seemed scared. Then a question came to her mind, and when Connor looked at her, they both knew they were thinking about the same thing. Looking at him in the eyes, she softly asked. "Who is the father?"

He rested his head on the border of the bathtub and put his arms over his eyes. "W-wait, I feel like I'm going to throw up..." She waited as Connor said, and after some minutes, he sighed and answered her question. "It's Greg..." She wanted an explanation, and maybe punch Greg in the face, but mostly an explanation. Connor continued. "I-It's not what you think, he didn't rape me or anything-" Well, that was a relief. "-We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time..." 

"What happened?" She asked. She wanted more details if she wanted to prevent herself to punch Greg.

"I went into heat just when Greg went into his." He said he was playing with his fingers now. "I forgot my suppressants at home and Greg didn't know his heat would hit him so early..." He rested his head on her shoulder again. "He bred me several times, I should've seen it coming." He sighed curtly. "I should've never told him everything was okay because I wasn't sure..." They both heard the front door of the house open. "What am I gonna tell my mom? Will she be disappointed?"

She comforted him. "Shh, it's alright, she won't hate you or anything of the sorts, she'll understand." She stood up and held a hand to him. "We all are gonna help you, Connor. Don't you worry, I bet Luna will help you, especially. She's an Omega too, after all." He smiled sadly and took her hand; he stood up with her help. "C'mon, I'll help you explain to your mom what happened, luckily she won't chase Greg." 

"That's the last thing I need..."  
_________________________________________________

Katrina was sitting in front of Connor and Amaya on the table, using a spoon to revolve the sugar she just poured into her tea. It's been quiet for some minutes now. Connor was really scared. His father disowned him, he didn't want his mother to do the same, he just kept letting his family down. Katrina took the spoon out of the cup and looked at him. "So..." His claws gripped the table nervously. "Am I gonna be a grandmother?" She sounded serious, but at the same time, Connor heard a jokingly tone in there. When she smiled at him, he let go of the grip on the table and sighed. She laughed. "I thought your brother was going to have kits first."

"This wasn't planned, mom." He said with a snappy tone. 

She stood up and walked over to him. She stroke his hair once she was by his side. "Do you want me to help you tell Greg? That can be difficult..."

He smiled and he let out a purr from deep in his throat. "No, I have to make this on my own..."

Amaya looked at him alarmed. "Are you sure? I can be there too."

Connor nodded. "I'm sure..." He really wasn't, but these days he wasn't sure about anything. "Having more people there will tell him that something is already wrong." Amaya seemed doubtful, but he cast her a reassuring glare and she nodded, though still worried. When that happened, Amaya's phone started ringing. He saw lots of texts notifications on the screen when she took it out. 

She smiled. "It's Luna, she wants to know why I'm worried." Luna and Amaya were mates, through their bond they could feel each other's emotions. 

"Tell her, I don't mind." _I just wanna have people to back me up if everything goes wrong with Greg._ He thought with fear. 

"Okay..." She texted Luna back and Connor had a moment to process everything that was happening. He went into heat and bred with Greg like a month ago, got a positive pregnancy test like an hour ago and now Amaya and his mother was willing to back him up while he planned how to tell Greg. Everything seemed to happen fast, which was odd to Connor, he hated things going too fast for him to catch up, even if he used his Super Cat Speed to keep up with them.

Now, how was he gonna tell Greg? Should he go to his house and tell him there? Or should he call Greg to come over and explain everything and how it happened? Should he tell Greg at HQ? The Park? Another place? His thought was interrupted when the doorbell rang, somebody was at the door. With a glance at Amaya and his mother, he walked over to the front door and opened it, a knot forming in his throat; the strong scent of an Alpha hit his nose and all of his Omega senses told him to crave his nose into the Alphas neck. Into _his_ Alpha's neck.

"G-Greg, w-what are you doing here?" They hadn't been really talking to each other lately, only when they bumped into each other at school, or in missions. 

Greg scratched the back of his head with a small, barely visible blush. "W-Well, uh, I just thought that maybe we could, I don't know, watch a movie or hang out together?" With a quieter tone, he added. "I miss you..." All of Connor's hormones shot up and he wanted desperately some time alone with Greg, a nauseous feeling brought him back into reality. Into the reality of what was happening.

Fighting back the feeling to throw up right there, he said: "I- Uh, I don't think now's a good moment, Greg. I'm not feeling so well..."

He saw a spark of disappointment in Greg's eyes. "Oh... okay... maybe another time?" Connor nodded and Greg smiled at him before waving at him and leaving. Connor closed the door and saw Amaya standing in the kitchen's doorframe. 

"When are you planning on telling him?" She asked softly.

He sighed. "When I feel it's the right time, and now it isn't... I just need some time to correctly process it all." He said, wrapping his arms around his belly. The nauseous feeling was still there. "Though I wasn't lying to him, I don't- I don't feel so good..." Now he didn't even try to fight the feeling off, instead, he leaned  
on the wall and throw up. When he was done, he said. "Dammit..."

"Uh, Katrina, I think we have a little bit of cleaning to do..." She approached Connor and gently lead him upstairs. "Let's get you to bed... this won't be the last time..." He nodded and let his best friend help him.

_____________________________________________________

It's been a week since Connor discovered he was pregnant. Right now he was on the bed, while his molly cat, Titina, purring and nuzzling his belly; that warmed his heart and his mood, lately, he has been pretty moody. "What is it, Titina? There's someone in there, huh? Is someone in there?" He asked her with a silly voice. She looked at him before nuzzling his belly again. Connor laughed and stroke her fur while she meowed. 

He closes his eyes for a second before all his pillow vibrated. His cell phone, which was under the pillow, just notified him of something. He grunted, and cursing the damn cell phone, he grabbed it and checked what it was. His heart skipped a beat. 

_[17:56, 11/28/2025] ~Greggy: Hey Connor... is everything okay?_

He let Greg know he saw the text and waited for him to keep writing.

_[17:57, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: Things been weird between us since the accident..._  
[17:57, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: Are you mad at me?   
[17:57, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: Because I didn't really mean to  
[17:58, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: I didn't know that would happen  
[17:58, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: I tried to fight it off, but it was more than I could handle...  
[17:58, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean to hurt you that way 

His cheeks felt warm, Greg really cared about how he felt about all the matter. Would Greg still care when he tells him that he is pregnant with his kits?

_[18:00, 07/28/2025] ~Connor E.: I'm not mad at you  
[18:00, 07/28/2025] ~Connor E.: I've been feeling ill lately, that's all_

Greg replied instantly.

_[18:00, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: How are you feeling now?_  
[18:01, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: Do you want me to help with something?  
[18:01, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: Because I totally don't mind 

Connor smiled, but he was nervous. His hands were shaking when he wrote the next texts.

_[18:02, 07/28/2025] ~Connor E.: Do you still want to see a movie?_  
[18:02, 07/28/2025] ~Connor E: I'm feeling better now and there's no one home  
[18:02, 07/28/2025] ~Connor E.: If you want you can come over 

Greg replied with a few emojis that made Connor giggle.

_[18:03, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: Yes, I want to! :D  
[18:03, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: I'll be there in a minute, do you want something?_

Connor's belly grumbled. He's been craving for something sweet and sour at the same time, maybe something acid too?

_[18:03, 07/28/2025] ~Connor E.: Do you think you can buy some vanilla, strawberry and lemon ice cream with some pickles?  
[18:04, 07/28/2025] ~Connor E.: I'm really hungry_

_[18:04, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: ???_  
[18:04, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: You've got a weird combination there, but okay  
[18:04, 07/28/2025] ~Greggy: See you in a few minutes 

Connor sat up on his bed, he wanted to wait for Greg. He was really nervous. He left the room and went downstairs, not before going to the bathroom, of course, his bladder was more sensitive than ever now that he was pregnant. He sat on the couch of the leaving room wrapping some blankets around him. It was cold outside, it even was snowing gently, and he wanted to feel warmer. 

10 minutes later, the front door knocked and he jumped in surprise. He stood up from the couch and shook away the nervous feeling. Walking over the door and looking through the door's peephole, Connor shifted nervously in his place. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Greg was standing there, fixing his gloves and then smiling at him when he opened the door; he seemed nervous too.

"Hey... uh, may I come in?" Greg said, holding two plastic bags up to him.

Connor shook his head to shake off the stupidity at Greg's sweet scent. He hated being this dreamy over an Alpha. "S-Sure..." He giggled nervously. Greg walked past him and Connor closed the door while inhaling Greg's scent. There was something so comforting about it... 

His belly grumbled and Greg turned to face him, he giggled. "Seems like you _are_ hungry," He handled Connor the plastic bags with the ice cream and the pickles. "Here, have your weird food combination." He put his hand under his chin thoughtfully. "I didn't know you liked pickles... last time I checked, you hated them." He laughed.

Connor laughed nervously as he took the plastic bags. "W-Well, tastes can change..." He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed two spoons, one bigger than the other. Greg clings his coak and then sat on the couch, waiting for Connor to come back. Several minutes later, Connor walked in the Living Room with two cups full of ice cream. He handed on to Greg. "Here, what movie do you want to watch?"

Greg thanked him and put his hand on his chin. "I was seeing this movie back home called 'Juno', and it seemed interesting until my mom told me to do the dishes."

Connor swallowed hard, he _knew_ that movie... actually it was one of his favorites, but right now it seemed like a really bad joke. "You didn't finish it? Do you know  
what it's about?"

Greg nodded. "Well, yeah, but we can just watch another movie if you don't want to..." Greg slightly grimaced uncomfortably, Connor got it. _Oh... he's thinking about **that.**_ Then an idea popped into his mind. -Maybe if he sees how it is for Juno, then maybe he'll get what I'm going through...- Connor wasn't sure it was going to work, but he needed to try. He couldn't let this go unnoticed any longer; either way, Greg will find out sooner or later.

"No, no! We can watch it, just asking 'cause I've never seen it before..." He lied. Greg smiled at him and signaled him to sit in the spot beside him... the comfy and warm spot just beside an Alpha... He shook his head again. _Stupid Omega instincts..._ He sat beside Greg and he started to explain a little bit of the plot, while Connor listened carefully while looking into his Spring green eyes.

~~~~~

_I hate pickles..._

It was half-way through the movie, and Connor wasn't exactly feeling well, the ice cream and the pickles were just too much for him. _Stupid pregnancy..._ He was cursing himself mentally so much right now. _Why am I like that?_ He wanted to throw up so badly, but then Greg would know something's wrong. Greg brushing his arm with his own beside him didn't help at all. Connor was trying to fight his stupid instincts while fighting off the sickness and the pregnancy. 

Greg was really concentrated in the movie to even pay attention to his sickly face. They were now watching how Juno was going into labor, and the thought that Connor at some point will be like that was just the drop that spilled the glass. He pulled off the blankets out of him and Greg and raced with his hand over his mouth to the bathroom. "Connor!" He heard Greg yelled after him, but he ignored as he plopped in front of the toilet and throw out everything he had inside. 

He heard footstep running up to him then a hand caressing his back. "O-Okay, it's okay, Connor." He threw up more. "Easy..." 

"Sorry..." He managed to say before throwing up more. 

"Shh, don't worry." Greg now was caressing his hair softly. "Are you still feeling ill? You could've told-"

Connor stopped and breathed a little bit heavier. The house was deadly quiet except for Connor's quiet tone. "I'm not ill," He looked at Greg with an exhausted expression. "I never was..." He said to Greg, not taking his eyes from his. Greg was really confused, and Connor noticed it.

"W-What do you mean?" He started to wobble, and his words weren't really understood. "I-I mean, what other reason would there be for you throwing up? The l-last time I came you-"

Connor grunted annoyedly, the pain in his head and Greg acting this stupid didn't help him at all. "I'M PREGNANT, GREG, WHAT ELSE COULD IT BE? DON'T YOU GET IT?" 

Silence. Deadly, and tense silence.

"What?" Greg asked quietly after a minute of deadly silence. "You are... pregnant?" Connor only looked at him exhausted, and Greg looked at him shocked. "W-Who's the father?"

Connor laughed hurt. "Is this a cruel joke?" He opened his eyes to see Greg looking stunned, his eyes wide as plates. He laughed with a knot in his throat. "Who else could it be, Greg?" His vision began to blur and his cheeks now were wet. Not long after, he sobbed and realized he was crying. This made him ache, literally and metaphorically. 

Greg wasn't responding and that just made Connor hurt more. He sobbed. "I-I mean, y-you don't really have to do anything, you know?" Sob. "I-It's not your problem, after all."

"No, no!" Greg finally reacted and Connor jumped a little when he spoke up. Greg put a hand on his cheek. "If that child is mine then I'm not leaving you alone..." He laughed in a weird way. "H-How fucked up would that be?"

Connor laughed while crying. "Really fucked up..." Greg grabbed Connor and both cuddled in there, Connor was calming down now that he was in Greg's arms. They were quiet for a few moments, but not like they were uncomfortable, on the contrary, they felt relaxed and bonded. Connor spoke up softly. "Are you really gonna stay?" He could hear Greg's heartbeat.

"Yeah, it's my kit too..." He shifted and then Connor felt Greg's grip on him stronger. "And well... I, uh- the reason I came here the other day was, uh," He swallowed a little bit. "It was because I wanted to ask you to be my mate." Connor opened his eyes widely, he put a hand on Greg's chest. "I don't know about you, but since we... bred... I felt the need to be with you all the time. I wanted you near me all the time, a-and it wasn't only because of my Alpha instincts towards you, it was even before I presented as an Alpha! When I presented as one, it only became stronger..." Connor was only listening, he wanted to know everything. He shifted under Greg and  
cuddled him more to let him know he was listening. "I _want_ you, okay? And I want our kits too. I'm not leaving you."

Greg moved him and know he was sitting on his lap, staring at each other in the eyes. Greg kissed him tenderly on the lips and Connor let him. After a few moments, they both parted away and Connor laughed. "I just throw up, gross..." Greg laughed and they both shared a laugh together. Greg stopped and looked at him warmly. 

"How long?" Greg put his hand on Connor's belly, that sent chills down Connor's spine.

"One month, apparently, I found out last week," He looked down at Greg caressing him softly. "Actually, the day you came here asking if we could spend time..."

Greg looked up. "That's why you told me you weren't feeling alright?" Connor nodded, and Greg moved his hand to his cheeks. "Oh, Connor..." He smiled at him and hugged him. "I can't wait to have our kits... I'm not saying it's gonna be easy, it _is_ gonna be a long journey, but I'm gonna be here, so don't you worry..." 

Connor looked at him and then rested his head on Greg's shoulder, adjusting himself comfortably. A few hours ago Connor had been nervous about Greg not acknowledging him and his kits, now he was hearing him said all these things that just warmed his heart. He cuddled with Greg a little bit more before both of them falling asleep in there. The last thing Connor thought before drifting into sleep, was the thought of him and Greg looking down at their newborn child and how proud he would be of himself once he completes his journey.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it was! I was kinda stuck with a writer's block, but with this, I pushed myself to write something and overcome it. This is the first time I'm posting something here, so sorry if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> If you liked it please let me know, critiques are appreciated it too! Thanks for reading!


End file.
